Umi: Azul y profundo
by zanavalu
Summary: Una tragedia a sucedido, pero antes de que anahis y lucy puedan solucionarla son trasnportadas a cefiro, dejando atras su mundo, llevandose consigo un gran dolor!. LucyXlatins, AnahisXparis... MarinaXCleff Ultimo capitulo modificado,
1. Chapter 1

Anahis y Luci corrían a toda velocidad, tenían que llegar, tenían que verla. Un fuerte sentimiento que se transformaron en palabras las detuvieron… el viento revolvió el cabello de anahis… su murmullo se transformó en palabras, palabras que helaron la sangre de la chica…

Lucy se detuvo al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga.- anahis ¿estas… bi..?- la pregunta no pudo ser formulada, la calidez de las llamas, las cenizas que viajaban por la calle, arrastradas por el viento se transformaron en palabras… que a pesar de venir de una fuente tan calida.. eran frías y crueles. Las lagrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas, "¡ESO NO PODIA SER CIERTO, NO DEBIA SERLO!.- las chicas abrazaron con rapidez hacia aquella hermosa mansión que ahora solo trasmitía tristeza y destrucción… el viento se arremolinaba frente a ellas al igual que el fuego, el alboroto de las patrullas fueron opacadas por el sonido de un disparo. El tiempo se detuvo una gran luz se manifestó frente a ellas, llevándolas a aquel hermoso lugar por el que en mas de una ocasión habían peleado.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo derramando gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas, todos los presentes cambiaron sus sonrisas por expresiones preocupadas, y sin dudarlo se lanzaron a la chicas tratando de calmarlas, de saber que sucedía, que causaba su dolor y ¿Dónde estaba marina?...

anahis… cariño ¿Qué pasa.?.- hablo Paris con preocupación. La rubia le observo pero parecía no reconocerle, sus ojos le observaban pero no le miraban, sus ojos se estrecharon reconociéndole al fin…

- ¿..p.. par.. Paris?- pregunto la chica.- ¡marina!... tenemos que … - la chica se detuvo, todos le observaban, hasta Lucy lo hacia, aquellas palabras finalmente eran comprendidas y ¿aceptadas?. _La guerrera del agua… ha muerto…es demasiado tarde..- _es demasiado tarde…- murmuraron ambas chicas, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Anahis callo al suelo inconciente, mientras que por el contrario Lucy parecía resistirse a la inconciencia con grandes y dolorosos gritos que desgarraban su garganta, Guruclef tuvo que inducirla al sueño mágicamente. Las lagrimas manchando las sucias mejillas de las guerreras, sucias por las cenizas que se pegaron a su ropas y piel. Caldina se acerco rápidamente a las dos guerreras, su apariencia delataba que de donde quiera que les hubiesen sacado estaba en llamas. Persea se acerco a anahis lentamente sus peores temores parecían confirmarse al ver aquel zafiro azul… que sin duda era una aquella fina pieza de escudo en la que seguramente estaban depositados la armadura de marina. Caldina sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, su pequeña niña… su alegre e impetuosa marina no volvería. Guruclef transporto a ambas chicas a sus respectivas camas el silencio inundo el gran salón, todos se observaron entre si… eso no había sido como ellos habían idealizado. Nipona soltó un suave y triste puu.

Los días que siguieron fueron devastadores para los chicos, y mas lo fueron al enterarse de la verdad.

no entiendo… ¿Por qué paso esto?¿por que a ella?.- dijo Ascot con lagrimas en los ojos. Su gran amiga no volvería jamás.

Deben de saberlo… la gente hace cosas horribles por poder.- anahis suspiro y comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido.

Aquellos días marina había estado muy nerviosa, demasiado. Había llegado tarde a su tradicional reunión en la torre de Tokio, anahis y Lucy le miraron preocupadas, la chica esbozo una falsa sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos se desmorono en los brazos de Lucy.

marina! ¿Qué sucede?¿que tienes?.- pregunto angustiada la chica. Marina tardo varios minutos en calmarse, las tres chicas se instalaron en las profundidades de una de las tantas cafeterías en la torre. Ya ahí a dentro la chica hablo.

Es solo que…- la peliazul mordió su labio. Observo a su alrededor, percatándose de que el lugar era seguro. Y así le debió parecer por que comenzó con su relato. – al principio lo tome como una broma… le reste importancia.- la chica movió la cuchara en su café. Levanto su vista.- pero ha ido empeorando.

¿de que hablas marina?.- preguntaron preocupadas ambas chicas. Marina entre cerro sus ojos.

Primero eran mensajes a mi celular… tontamente pensé que era una broma de mis compañeros de clase… o inclusive algún admirador…- callo un momento.- pero después, empezaron a llegar mensajes con todo lo que hacia y decía en el día… cada palabra… cada acción… en hojas…

¿un acosador?... marina, tienes que decirle a tus padres.- declaro anahis muy alarmada.- no puedes dejar que este sujeto sigua detrás de ti todo el día.-

Ya lo saben…- esbozo una sonrisa muy triste.-

Un joven apareció tras marina.- ¡marina!...

Las chicas se volvieron hacia el chico. Marina se sonrojo notablemente.

Me tenias preocupado.- dijo para después hacer una reverencia a las dos chicas que acompañaban a marina.- buenas tardes señoritas.

Que grosera soy…- marina se levanto con las mejillas coloradas.- Anahis, Lucy, les presento a Devon…- las mejillas de marina se pusieron mas rojas.- mi prometido….- anahis y Lucy casi se caen de su asiento.

¿p..pr.. prome… ti…do?- marina asintió y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas. Lucy se sorprendió al ver eso. Al principio pensó que era mentira, pero…, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el chico la abrazaba tiernamente y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Para después bajar su rostro y unir su frente con la de la chica. "me tenias preocupado". El sonrojo de marina aumento al sentir aquel calido aliento contra su mejilla. "perdóname"

Disculpa Devon, nos permites a marina… un momentito.- el chico asintió. Marina se dejo llevar por sus amigas.

¿Cuándo sucedió esto? tus padres no te están obligando¿ verdad?...- los ojos de marina se abrieron en par en par…

Claro que no…- el sonrojo de la chica aumento.- tu sabes muy bien que ellos creen en el amor…la chica paso su mano por su cabello.

Pero yo pensé que… estabas enamorada de…-

No…- la chica desvió la vista.- no creo que fuera amor…- dijo con sinceridad.- tal vez, si hubiera convivido mas con el… si lo hubiese conocido… pero fue algo que no se dio.

Marina… ¿Cómo fue que…- hablo Lucy

Me enamore de Devon?.- la chica completo la pregunta de Lucy. Con las mejillas rojas.- solo míralo….- dijo desviando su mirada disimuladamente hacia el chico. Por primera vez en ese momento las chicas observaron a Devon. Sus cabellos castaños caían rebeldemente por su rostros, enmarcando unos ojos chocolates llenos de calidez. Sus labios ligeramente sonrosados. Y su aspecto era tan tierno, todo un caballero. Anahis y Lucy pasaron saliva.

Pero el físico no lo es todo..- hablo anahis sorprendiendo a Lucy. Los ojos de marina se abrieron de par en par.-

Yo se que el físico no lo es todo… Devon es una gran persona anahis. Le conozco desde pequeña. Hemos compartido tanto… hace poco nos reencontramos…

Pero céfiro…

¿céfiro? Céfiro no importa.- las chicas se sorprendieron.- no lo tomen a mal.- dijo marina con una tenue sonrisa.- al igual que ustedes nunca dejare de amar a ese planeta y a sus personas… lo saben bien… pero hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras…. Así como tu corazón se detuvo al encontrarte por primera vez con Latins… para después comenzar a latir como si hubiese renacido…- los ojos de marina se iluminaron. Al ver esto anahis se sintió avergonzada, ¿Quién era ella para exigirle a su amiga que amara a Guruclef, cuando su corazón ya tenia dueño?.- eso me paso a mi…- la sonrisa se amplio.- además… el esta apoyando a mi familia con todo esto.- los ojos de marina se oscurecieron un poco.-

Oh marina. – Lucy le abrazo. Anahis se unió.- todo estará bien… veraz que tu familia y tu lo superaran. Marina asintió.

Cuando las chicas se separaron marina deposito un calido beso en las mejillas de sus amigas, sorprendiéndolas.

las quiero mucho.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, limpiando sus lagrimas.- gracias por apoyarme. Marina y Devon se despidieron de las dos chicas.

Guruclef sintió que su corazón se rompía, marina enamorada de un chico que no era el… la vos de anahis le regreso a la realidad y su atención regreso a lo que la rubia les estaba relatando.

Después de unas semanas algo terrible sucedió, Devon fue asesinado.- Lucy llevo sus manos a su rostro. Las lagrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas.- marina no fue la misma, dejo de ir al colegio…- anahis callo, su mente viajo a la habitación de marina, su rostro pálido, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.- …

No sabemos muy bien que es lo que sucedió, pero parece ser que los responsables de esto iban tras la familia de marina…

¿pero por que?.- preguntaron al unísono Persea y Caldina.

la familia de marina es muy importante en Japón, es muy poderosa, pero las ideas del padre de marina no convenían mucho a la elite de Japón… y al parecer todo empeoro cuando marina y Devon se comprometieron… - todos los presentes les observaron sin entender.- la familia de Devon es igual de importante que la de marina… imagínate a esas dos familias unidas… eso no presagiaba nada bueno… al menos no para el circulo en el que ellos vivían.-

los ojos de Guruclef se abrieron llenos de horror.-

no sabemos que sucedió… pero …- Luci volvió a hablar sorprendiendo a todos.- el fuego me lo dijo… marina estaba en peligro… asi que sin dudar corrí en su búsqueda, en el camino me encontré con anahis. El viento le había guiado ahí… frente a nosotras se extendía la hermosa mansión de los ryuzaki, pero ahora estaba cubierta de llamas, el olor a muerte y a odio impregnaba el ambiente. La policía rodeaba la casa…. No pudimos hacer nada…. Marina estaba allí dentro…- la chica no pudo continuar, ya que comenzó a llorar, todos se quedaron en silencio dentro de la habitación. Guruclef levanto su vista la puerta principal que se abrió sin previo aviso, permitiendo la entrada a su mas reciente aprendiz, el joven de cabellos rubios y a pesar de la horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro del lado izquierdo, tenia unos rasgos preciosos. Sus ojos castaños observaron la los presentes, una rápida reverencia. Y sin detenerse se dirigió a su mentor.

Su excelencia, algo a sucedido.- Guruclef le miro con interés.- hemos encontrado una sirena, gravemente herida, he hecho todo lo posible pero necesitamos de su sabiduría.- todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso… ¿acaso lo sucedido con la guerrera del agua ya comenzaba a tener repercusiones en las criaturas marinas?. El rostro de Guruclef se torno serio, y abandono el gran salón seguido del joven rubio. Quien dedico una ultima mirada a las dos guerreras, Lucy se perdió en sus ojos, tan profundos y llenos de amor…. Tan familiares…. Todo en la visión de la chica se torno negro y callo inconciente al suelo.- Latins corrió en su auxilio.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué tal? Bueno esta es la primer historia de rayearth que escribo… jeje

Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Su excelencia, algo a sucedido.- Guruclef le miro con interés.- hemos encontrado una sirena, gravemente herida, he hecho todo lo posible pero necesitamos de su sabiduría.- todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso… ¿acaso lo sucedido con la guerrera del agua ya comenzaba a tener repercusiones en las criaturas marinas?. El rostro de Guruclef se torno serio, y abandono el gran salón seguido del joven rubio. Quien dedico una ultima mirada a las dos guerreras, Lucy se perdió en sus ojos, tan profundos y llenos de amor…. Tan familiares…. Todo en la visión de la chica se torno negro y callo inconciente al suelo.- Latins corrió en su auxilio.

Guruclef palideció al ver a aquel majestuoso y bello ser en ese estado, al parecer su aprendiz había hecho un gran trabajo, ya que las heridas estaban cerradas, pero al parecer la sirena había gastado gran parte de su magia para llegar a donde alguien pudiese ayudarle, esa era la única explicación para que apareciera cerca del castillo y que sus niveles de magia estuvieran tan bajos casi al borde de desaparecer, el pelilavanda paso saliva, la única manera era transferirle un poco de su magia, inclino su báculo hacia la esfera de agua donde descansaba la sirena, pero su báculo reboto, los ojos de Guruclef se abrieron horrorizados, la sirena estaba rechazando su magia…¿pero por que?... no había razón lógica para que una criatura de céfiro rechazara al gran Guru.

Devon sonreía calidamente, hacia días que no veía a Marina tan relajada y tan alegre, al parecer sus amigas eran un gran apoyo. Lucy volvió su vista hacia Marina y luego hacia el castaño, no podía negarlo eran el uno para el otro, Marina segura de si misma, sin temer decir lo que piensa, pero tan tímida en asuntos del amor, y el castaño tan abierto y cariñoso, justo lo que su gran amiga necesitaba. Las tres chicas se miraron y compartieron una gran sonrisa, Devon se acerco, intrigado. ¿puedo saber de que ríen?.- las chicas le miraron y se observaron nuevamente, parecían compartir un idioma secreto que el nunca comprendería. La pelirroja se apresuro rompiendo el silencio, toco al chico y con una sonrisa declaro -¡la traes!, las chicas salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, Devon soltó una gran y sonora carcajada, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo con los de Lucy, en las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron, jamás había visto unos ojos tan calidos y llenos de amor…

Lucy, lucy, despierta por favor.- repetían una y otro vez hasta que la oscuridad se disipo en la mente de la pelirroja que lentamente abrió los ojos.

¿estas bien?¿que sucedió?.- preguntaron los presentes al unísono, la chica llevo su mano a su cabeza, intento recordar lo que hacia momentos había soñado, intento recordar a las personas en sus sueños, al dueño de tan calidos ojos, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Los rubíes y las esmeraldas se encontraron en el momento en que un sentimientos e apodero de su corazón, tenían que ayudar a alguien, olvidando su malestar Lucy se levanto y abandono el gran salón siendo seguida de cerca por anahis, Latins salio después de ella. Algo sucedía, algo muy grande, céfiro pedía a gritos equilibrio, necesitaba a la guerrera del agua.

Por décima vez el báculo de Guruclef salio volando pero esta vez lo hizo hasta la puerta, que segundos después se abrió, las guerreras del viento y del fuego irrumpieron en aquel salón reservado solo para el Guru y sus aprendices. Clef estaba sorprendido nunca una guerrera mágica había puesto sus pies en aquel lugar. Las dos chicas avanzaron lentamente hacia la mágica criatura, sin saber por que o como, sus manos le tocaron suavemente, el agua que envolvía a la sirena en aquella esfera se torno brillante unos segundos y después volvió a la normalidad, solo que ahora era mucho mas pura, y las heridas de aquel ser habían sanado. Guruclef estaba sorprendido, y al ver a la sirena "respirar" tranquilamente, sus cabellos azul rey resplandecían suavemente y sus escamas y aletas parecían tomar vida. pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver aquella marca en la mejilla de las chicas. En la mejilla de anahis estaba la mitad de un dragón que había perdido sus alas.., mas aun así parecía elevarse y desaparecer en el ojo derecho de la chica, y la otra mitad estaba en la mejilla de Lucy, de lado contrario.

Latins entro a la habitación encontrando la respuesta al equilibrio que exigía el planeta. El rostro serio de Clef llamo la atención de las dos guerreras.

Sucede algo malo Clef?.- pregunto Lucy con su usual inocencia. Clef paso saliva perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que el dragón parecía dividirse solamente en 2 partes, la realidad era otra. A ese dragón le faltaban las alas, eso significaba que la propia Marina había depositado sus poderes en sus dos amigas y en alguien mas ¿pero en quien?¿en Devon? Sintió un poco de celos, pero se reprimió a si mismo por su estupidez... por que Devon estaba muerto, y si el cuerpo que contuviese el resto de la magia del agua no existiese el dragón estaría completo, pero eso no era así, a quien quiera que Marina cediese la tercera parte de su poder continuaba con vida, y … - sus ojos se abrieron con horror -estaba en céfiro.

Chicas… tenemos que hablar.- dijo con seriedad, sus ojos violetas centellaron, provocando un sonrojo involuntario en anahis. La chica sacudió su cabeza, su cabello se movió suavemente, pequeñas chispas azuladas se esparcieron por el aire y nadie pareció notarlas, ni siquiera Anahis.

Fin del capitulo

Ya se…muy corto… aunque mas de una persona querrá matarme por no actualizar mis demás historias…. Pero entre el trabajo, y el trabajo… y un poquitin de falta de inspiración… (en las otras historias)… pues de verdad lo siento…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.-

Anahis se recostó a un lado de su querida amiga, los cabellos de Lucy brillaban con un inusual resplandor azulado, la rubia sacudió su cabeza ya estaba imaginando cosas. Instintivamente se acerco a Lucy y se acurruco junto a ella. Quien la rodeo con su brazo, ambas pensaban en lo mismo, en lo que Gurucleff les había dicho… en aquella sala.

chicas… tenemos que hablar.- dijo con seriedad, sus ojos violetas centellaron, provocando un sonrojo involuntario en Anahis. La chica sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, como en aquel momento.- Las dos guerreras observaron a Guruclef fijamente. ¿Qué era lo que tenia tan serio y preocupado al sumo sacerdote?. El pelilavanda observo de reojo a su estudiante quien al conectar su mirada con la de su mentor, comprendió lo que sucedía, esa platica no le correspondía a el escucharla, así que con una suave reverencia se despidió de las ilustres guerreras mágicas, Lucy al darse cuenta que ya se iba le busco con la mirada, añorando que sus ojos se conectasen nuevamente. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron al comprender lo que sucedía… sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos… mas fuera de todos sus planes, la mirada que encontró fue la de Latins, quien al ver como su amor sacudía la cabeza, una expresión llena de incertidumbre se apodero de el. Que pasaba con Lucy… y mentalmente se reprendió… era normal que las dos guerreras actuaran extraño… su tercer compañera y amiga… casi hermana acababa de morir… el pelinegro se sintió culpable… el las entendía, cuando su querido hermano murió el no fue el mismo por mucho tiempo… hasta que encontró a Lucy en aquel jardín real. El ayudaría a su querida niña a superarlo… - la voz de guruclef le trajo a la realidad.

Mis queridas niñas, se que sufren mucho por la muerte de marina.- hablo Guruclef, el dolor marcado en sus pupilas y en sus palabras. La atención de Anahis y Lucy estaban puestas en el… sus ojos se habían cristalizado… las lagrimas no tardarían en correr nuevamente.- las manos de Guruclef se posaron cada una en las mejillas con la marca del dragón, las mejillas de anahis ardieron al sentir aquel contacto lleno de amor, Lucy sintió ternura, y Latins sintió pena, las manos del gran Guru, parecían añorar a la guerrera del agua, y el contacto con aquella marca parecía calmar su dolorido y roto corazón. Al observar la escena fijamente, Latins se percato de un pequeño detalle… que nadie mas parecía ver… la guerrera del viento estaba sonrojada y apenada… si bien la chica era tímida… pero esa actitud y ese comportamiento no era el de siempre… había algo que no cuadraba….- y se que quisieran que nada hubiera sucedido, pero al parecer, todo esto era inevitable…-

Claro que no…- hablo Lucy, Guruclef le observo fijamente, pidiendo, no, implorando silencio.-

Y la prueba esta en estas marcas que adornan sus mejillas… estas son la razón por la que pudieron sanar a la sirena.

Pero, mi viento curativo…- el dedo de Guruclef viajo y se poso en los labios de anahis, quien pareció perder el habla ante tal acción… el pelilavanda se percato de lo que había hecho y se alejo de las dos chicas.

Deben saber que, Marina sabia lo que iba a sucederle.

El espadachín y las dos guerreras se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Fue por eso que les cedió su magia…-

Ambas chicas llevaron sus manos a la mejilla marcada, una gran calidez recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas. Marina su querida amiga, sabia de antemano lo que sucedería. Lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por las mejillas de Lucy.

Estas mintiendo!!!.- grito Lucy sorprendiendo a todos.- pudimos haber hecho algo, esto no puede ser… Marina no es la clase de persona que se rinde sin luchar… eres un….- y antes de que Lucy se lanzara sobre el sumo sacerdote, unos fuertes brazos le detuvieron. La chica pareció reaccionar , las lagrimas siguieron su curso. Y su cuerpo ya no quiso responderle, ni siquiera intento oponerse cuando Latins le saco de la habitación. Anahis observo a Guruclef desafiante y salio de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

Guruclef suspiro y se acerco hacia aquella mágica criatura, su mano se poso en la pura esfera, estaba sucediendo lo que temía…- oh Marina, mi amada Marina… ¿por que te fuiste?…. ¿fue tan terrible el destino, que te rendiste? O era algo inevitable?... sus piernas no le sostuvieron ni un momento mas, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, dolorosos gritos de dolor abandonaron su garganta. El único testigo de tal escena fueron aquellos bellos zafiros que se cerraron suavemente al poco tiempo.

Fin del capitulo.-

Lamento la tardanza, pero ya esta aquí el tercer capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado, ya sea por costumbre u obsesión mis capítulos quedan muy cortos….


	4. Chapter 4

Todos en el palacio estaban sorprendidos por el cambio radical en la personal de las dos guerreras mágicas. Lucy estaba mucho mas impulsiva que de costumbre, mientras que anahis no abandonaba ningún reto, inclusive en ocasiones llegaba a ser ella la que iniciaba las confrontaciones, parecía haber abandonado su lado serio y cauteloso. Ahora reía con ganas y no media sus palabras. Lo que le causaba problemas con Paris.

Paris suspiro cansadamente, llamando la atención de Ascot.

¿estas bien? ¿ te sucedió algo?

Mmm… estoy bien… solo un poco cansado…

Y eso? ¿todo bien con anahis?- Ascot pareció dar en la llaga, por que Paris hizo una mueca de dolor.

Anahis corto conmigo ayer…- dijo apesumbrado

¡¿Qué!?...- los ojos de Ascot jamás habían sido tan grandes.- ¡¿estas hablando enserio?!.- Paris asintió lentamente.

Si, después de la cena sin importarle que gurucleff estuviera presente. me dijo algo así como… eres un buen amigo… espero nunca perder tu amistad…- el rostro de Ascot se puso mas pálido de lo normal… eso había sonado tan familiar… antes de que Marina volviera al mundo místico, el intento declarársele pero , la peliazul no comprendió lo que el trataba de decirle… ya que respondió "yo también te quiero Ascot… eres un gran amigo… espero nunca perder tu amistad." El castaño sacudió su cabeza… no, eso no podía ser verdad… ya estaba imaginando cosas. Anahis no podía haber dicho lo mismo que marina… Ascot desvió su mirada al cielo azul, azul como sus cabellos, azul como sus ojos. El dolor por la perdida de marina le estaba ocasionando serios problemas. En mas de una ocasión creyó verla en Lucy…

¿estas bien?.- pregunto Paris. Ascot sonrió, ya no lloraría la muerte de marina, ella no querría eso.

Claro.- ambos chicos vieron a las dos guerreras pasar a la enfermería, donde había sido transportada la sirena.

La sirena de cabellos azul rey abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos rubíes fijos en los suyos.

¡hola!.- saludo la pelirroja, la sirena le observaba fijamente sin expresión en su rostro. Los ojos de Lucy y Anahis brillaron de emoción. Frente a ellas estaba una sirena… una sirena de verdad.

Guruclef y su aprendiz observaban sorprendidos a las guerreras magicas.

¿Qué sucede?¿por que están tan emocionadas?.- si bien la sirena era hermosa, había cientos de ellas en céfiro.

¡es una sirena!.- exclamo Lucy.- en Tokio… en el mundo místico solo se escuchan leyendas donde las sirenas se llegan a enamorar de humanos, pero nunca se a comprobado su existencia.- las oreja s de gato aparecieron el a cabeza pelirroja, cuando se volvió a Guruclef, su vista se fijo en el rubio que lo acompañaba.

Anahis ni se molesto en voltear a ver a Guruclef, por alguna razón que no entendía el pelilavanda le ponía nerviosa. Con lentitud la rubia toco a la sirena. Su cabello azul rey se elevo, descubriendo una cicatriz en forma de dragón oriental (como el del ova) en su espalda. Guruclef palideció al ver aquella cicatriz. Quien ahora tenia forma humana. Las mejillas de Guruclef se tiñeron de rojo así como las de su aprendiz.

Un tenue resplandor se extendió por el cuerpo de la chica transformándose en un bello vestido blanco.

¡que linda exclamo Lucy, mientras saltaba y abrazaba a la sirena.-¿Cómo te llamas?.- la expresión de la sirena seguía pasiva y sin emoción alguna.- ¿no lo sabes? mmm… te llamare Umi ¿esta bien?.

Guruclef y su aprendiz se observaron entre si. Umi, como mar… como Marina.

Lucy.- murmuro cleff. La chica le observo confundido.- no creo que sea sano que la llames así; esta chica no remplazara a marina.

Los ojos de Lucy se acuaron, guruclef trato de calmarla, su mano viajo a la cabeza de Lucy, pero un fuerte golpe le alejo. El pelilavanda se sorprendió al ver a Anahis tan molesta frente a el.

No te atrevas a decirle nada, ¡enano!.- los ojos azules del gran guru se abrieron con sorpresa. Los ojos verdes de Anahis se habían tornado azules y le miraba amenazante.- Lucy puede ponerle como se le de la gana, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ese nombre… después de todo nosotras salvamos su vida y si ella no tiene la capacidad de elegir un nombre, nosotras le otorgaremos uno.-

¡Anahis!... esto tiene que parar.- sentencio el gran Guru sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, inclusive a Latis, Faris y Ascot, que iban ingresando a la habitación.- me veré obligado a retirar la magia que Marina deposito en ustedes.

¡¡¿Qué?!!- exclamaron las dos guerreras al unísono.

No… no puedes hacernos esto. Yo no quiero.

Anahis, ¡por dios!... ¿te estas escuchando?¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho desde que tienes la magia de marina?.- la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No sabia a que se refería Cleff.- ¡terminaste con Paris, ¡el amor de tu vida!- los ojos de la chica se hicieron grandes de la impresión, mientras que poco a poco el color azul perdía su intensidad, siendo reemplazado por el verde esmeralda que Paris tanto amaba…- ¡Sin importarte lo demás! O me vas a decir ¿que de la noche a la mañana dejaste de amarlo?, ¡acéptalo Anahis, la magia y los sentimientos que Marina te heredo están haciendo un enredo con tu vida!.- la chica negó, mientras lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos, el azul y el verde se mezclaban una y otra vez en sus ojos. ¿Por qué Guruclef le hablaba así?¿acaso no agradecía que estuviera con vida?¿que estuviera ahí?¿que le amara?... Anahis no pudo soportar mas la confusión y salio de ahí… ella mantendría con vida lo que quedaba de su amiga… no importaba nada mas. Nadie la siguió, lo mejor era que Anahis estuviera sola en esos momentos.

La inocente voz de lucy le trajo a la realidad – Cleff… esa cicatriz aun le duele.- dijo con tristeza la chica. Todos se sorprendieron.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que sane?.- Guruclef sacudió su cabeza.- ¡quiero ayudarla!

Lucy… existe una manera de ayudar a Umi.- dijo con tristeza.- el tatuaje de su espalda, es la marca de que un Dragón le ataco.

¿un dragón?¿porque?.-

Eso es muy sencillo, mi querida niña. Los dragones buscan de coleccionar cosas… tesoros hermosos. Y el corazón de las sirenas es particularmente hermoso. Al retirarlo del pecho de estas… se transforma en una increíble joya, sumamente hermosa.

Y ¿Cómo podremos recuperarla?.- pregunto con determinación.

Solo alguien nos puede ayudar a encontrar a ese dragón.- dijo con seriedad

¿Quién? .- preguntaron todos.

Seres…- murmuro con seriedad.- y me temo que para esa misión es necesario que conserven lo que Marina les otorgo. Por que si no lo hacen. Seres no les hablara y en el peor de los caso podría atacarlas.- Lucy se levanto.

Yo conservare la magia de Marina… el tiempo que sea necesario para ayudar a este ser…- dijo con seriedad. Mientras pensaba en lo doloroso que seria dejar ir lo ultimo que su amiga le dejo, un rápido vistazo al rubio quien ahora ayudaba a Umi a incorporarse.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza… pero al fin pude ordenar mi cabeza jeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo conservare la magia de Marina… el tiempo que sea necesario para ayudar a este ser…- dijo con seriedad. Mientras pensaba en lo doloroso que seria dejar ir lo ultimo que su amiga le dejo, un rápido vistazo al rubio quien ahora ayudaba a Umi a incorporarse.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón le dolía al observar como Trevor era bueno y amable con Umi. La chica mordió su labio inferior, y hablo sorprendiendo a todos.

Cleff ¿puede Umi dormir conmigo y Anahis?.- nuevamente el doushi le observo sorprendido. No entendía como las chicas no se daban cuenta de que trataban de sustituir a Marina… de que Umi tomara su lugar o ¿era la magia depositada en ellas la que exigía la cercanía de un ser marino?. Para mantenerse con vida. El pelilavanda asintió. Las dejaría por ahora, permanecer al lado de la sirena. Una vez que la criatura recuperara su corazón, esta dejaría de se marina a los ojos de las chicas. Y ellas finalmente aceptarían la muerte de su amiga… y dejarían que su magia regresara al templo marino, donde encontraría descanso.

Al ver que Guruclef había accedido Lucy no perdió tiempo y alejo a Umi de Trevor, no es que estuviera celosa, pero no podía permitir que Umi se enamorara de Trevor. O no, ellos no podían estar juntos, ella era una sirena y el un humano… que tal y el no le amaba, y su amiga se transformaba en espuma, definitivamente no eran celos, era solo preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga. Después de todo Umi volvería al mar y la dejaría de nuevo, prefería eso a que su amiga desapareciera para siempre como espuma de mar… las lagrimas intentaron salir por sus ojos, pero al ver los ojos de la chica tan azules y tan puros como el mar, todas esas emociones revoloteando en su pecho se calmaron. Y con agilidad saco a la chica de la enfermería quien poco a poco se fue contagiando por las emociones de felicidad de Lucy, y aquel resplandor azul que le rodeaba, se fue transfiriendo a su brazo lentamente.

Una bola blanca separo la mano de las dos chicas, un suave puuuuu. Salio de los labios de la suave bola blanca.

Nicona!!!.-exclamo la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba en persecución del blanco conejo que saltaba de un lado a otro. Umi sonrió tenuemente mientras comenzaba a seguir a Lucy. Unos ojos castaños observaron a la chica de cabellos azules recuperar algo de vida, una suave sonrisa y un brillo lleno de amor se extendió por sus pupilas, no cabía duda de que cada que una de las guerreras mágicas le tocaban la vida volvía a ella. Un pensamiento se formo en su mente, Aunque fuera de lejos, el le cuidaría… algo le decía que en un pasado no pudo hacerlo como se debía. Pero esta vez seria diferente, después de todo la muerte no seria un impedimento, volvería a morir por ella si fuese necesario. Suavemente recorrió la cicatriz de su rostro, sus pensamientos se tornaron confusos… Marina le saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, desde lo alto de su colina favorita… su lugar secreto. Así le llamaban.

Trevor.- llamo una voz detrás de el.- es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento, ahora Umi puede andar por el castillo por su propio pie, no es necesario que te preocupes por ella, después de todo Lucy esta con ella. – el rubio asintio mientras aquel tono castaño desaparecía de sus cabellos rubios. Guruclef le observo fijamente. Aun recordaba cuando encontró a Trebor inconciente en el interior del bosque del silencio. Aquella horrible herida atravesaba su rostro, mas aun así había sobrevivido. Y todo gracias a su propia magia. Pero, cuando el chico despertó sus memorias habían desaparecido. Fue por eso que le acepto como su aprendiz, por ser poseedor de una gran fuerza de voluntad.- ¿estas listos?.-

Siempre, su excelencia.- dijo con una reverencia y siguió al gran doushi por los pasillos del castillo.

La tarde paso rápidamente, y también lo hizo la hora de la cena, donde Anahis brillo por su ausencia, Lucy observo su plato fijamente, era su culpa que Anahis estuviese tan confundida… si su magia estuviera en el lugar donde pertenecía , nada de eso estaría pasando. Si hubiera huido con Devon cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero, la chica apretó sus labios. Ella no quería abandonar a sus amigas… si no hubiera sido tan egoísta todo seguiría como antes.

¿huyamos juntos Marina.!!!.- exclamo Devon con una sonrisa, recostado en el césped, volvió su vista hacia marina.

¿Huir?.- pregunto la peliazul con el rubor por todo su rostro. Sin abandonar aquella cómoda posición sobre el césped de su lugar favorito.

Si… romántico ¿no?.- pregunto con aquella sonrisa tan coqueta que le caracterizaba, mientras rodaba sobre si mismo para quedar sobre marina.- aunque, es mas romántico si yo te robo…- agrego con voz seductora, para después robarle un calido beso a su novia. Una vez roto el beso el chico rodó con la chica entre sus brazos, ahora era el turno de Marina de quedar sobre el.- ¿qué opinas?.-

¡Estas loco!.- dijo con amor.- ¿de que huiríamos?.- pregunto sonriente.

De todo y de nada…- exclamo.- ¡te tendría solo para mi!.- grito haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara.

El rubor se extendió por sus mejillas mientras observaba los ojos de Trevor fijamente. Una mano sobre su hombro le trajo a la realidad, se volvió hacia la persona que le interrumpía y se encontró con Latins, el espadachín le observaba con molestia. Y el resto de la mesa con sorpresa. Eso si que era nuevo, lucy embelezada con alguien mas que no fuese Latins… era lógico que el espadachín estuviera enojado. Después de todo, el resto del salón se había dado cuenta de aquel sentimiento en los ojos de la guerrera del fuego. Era amor, sin duda alguna.

yo…- hablo la chica.

No es necesario…- hablo Latins sorprendiendo a Lucy.- entiendo lo que sucede aquí… y es normal sabes, después de todo…- el dolor se notaba en su voz.- nadie conoce a su verdadero amor a los 15 años.- dijo para después levantarse y abandonar el salón.

Lucy estaba en shock, su querido Latins la había terminado… las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y la chica se soltó llorando, aforrándose en la persona a su lado, Umi se sorprendió al sentir el peso de la pelirroja sobre ella… y para sorpresa de todos le abrazo con cuidado mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus largos cabellos.

Guruclef cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tendría que hablar con Latins y hacerle entender que esos sentimientos de amor no eran de Lucy, eran de Marina…- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su vista se fijo en Trevor y finalmente aquella cicatriz tomo forma… eran las dos alas que faltaban. Con un rápido movimiento abandono el salón. El aire le faltaba ¿qué significaba todo eso?¿trevor era Devon?.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana llego, Lucy se levanto sus ojos lucían hinchados, había pasado toda la noche llorando, Anahis le recibió en la habitación con los brazos abiertos, que Lucy acepto gustosa. Umi le siguió en silencio y se acomodo de lado contrario al de anahis, la rubia le observo por un momento y después se dedico a consolar a Lucy. Así que las chicas no estaban muy frescas que digamos.

Guruclef entro a la habitación.

- chicas… estan seguras de querer ir a ver a seres?.- pregunto el Gran hechicero de céfiro, al notar las ojeras en las tres chicas. La culpa llego a el, no había podido confesarles que Trevor, era en realidad Devon… No podía aceptar el hecho que su querida Marina estuviera muerta y el joven que le juro amarla y protegerla estuviera con vida. Lucy se levanto limpiando sus lagrimas…

- claro que iremos Cleff… Umi merece tener su corazón de vuelta.- hablo mostrando su faceta de justiciera, que siempre le caracterizo. Eso tranquilizo a Cleff, al parecer el dolor del rompimiento con Latins era superior a cualquier rastro de magia de Marina. No por algo Lucy era una de las personas con mayor fuerza de voluntad en céfiro.

- esta bien, síganme chicas.- el gran doushi les guió al gran salón, donde les esperaban Ascot, Paris , Trevor y Latins. Lucy evito ver al pelinegro a los ojos, Anahis también se rehusó a enfrentar a Paris. Por que una parte de ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos y otra quería olvidarlo y ayudar a Umi.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en el salón cleff hizo que formaran un circulo a su alrededor y con rapidez les telé transporto al centro del templo de seres. Cleff suspiro al observar donde se encontraba, la gran escultura del dragón de Agua, se erguía con orgullo frente a ellos. Anahis y Lucy sintieron como su corazón exigía acercarse a seres. Y su cuerpo así lo hizo, una estela de vapor se extendió por el lugar y seres fue adquiriendo su color azul rey. Su pecho comenzó a moverse. Su cabeza se inclino y sus ojos se encontraron con las chicas y los jóvenes que les acompañaran. Cleff dio un paso hacia atrás al observar aquel dolor en los ojos del gran dragón.

¡¡¡¡chicas aléjense de el!!!!.- grito rompiendo el silencio. Seres gruño mostrando sus largos y filosos colmillos. Lucy y Anahis dieron un paso hacia atrás al escuchar la advertencia y ver la pose amenazante en la que se encontraba el dragón. Quien vatio sus alas fuertemente provocando una gran ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a nipona, Latins y Paris se agacharon tratando de mantenerse en el suelo, mientras que Ascot fue elevando y lanzado contra las paredes del templo. Seres Rugió y comenzó a lanzar agua a presión a todos los presentes, muy pronto Latins y Paris cayeron inconciente. El dragón se movió con rapidez acorralando a las guerreras, Umy permanecía en el suelo. Un aletaso vasto y las chicas salieron volando, cayendo junto a Ascot. La chica de cabellos azules observaba aterrorizada como el dragón se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

Seres avanzó rápidamente su hocico se fue abriendo... tenia que detenerlos… ellos le acian daño… le tenian acorralado y si no hacia nada acabarian con su vida. Sus fauces se cerraron sobre el hombro de aquella chica… sentía los huesos de su hombro y brazo quebrarse ante la presión de sus dientes. La chica soltó un gemido de dolor. Anahis y Lucy observaron todo sorprendidas. ¿Por qué un ser sin corazón les había salvado? Un fuerte resplandor cubrió la habitación, las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de seres. Guruclef se levanto con dificultad al observar como el odio y el dolor en los ojos de seres se desvanecía, transformándose en culpa y arrepentimiento.

Mi querida niña.- resonó la voz de seres en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Las lágrimas corrieron finalmente. Con lentitud abrió sus fauces, sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca. La chica sonrió levemente, intento llevar ambas manos al rostro de seres, pero solo una lo logro. Con suavidad recorrió sus escamas. Guruclef casi se desmaya de la impresión… frente a ellos se encontraba Marina… su amada guerrera mágica. Una pequeña esfera abandono el pecho de seres y entro en el de Marina… la chica pudo sentir aquel dolor… vio el cuerpo de sus padres… sintió el calor de las llamas sobre su piel. Un fuerte grito salio de sus labios y callo al suelo inconciente. Lucy, Anahis y Trevor quien ya había despertado corrieron hacia ella, los tres con un mismo pensamiento ayudar a Marina. Una esfera salio del pecho de Anahis y de Lucy, mientras que los cabellos de Trevor tomaron un color castaño. La marca en las mejillas de las chicas desapareció, mientras que la de Trevor permaneció en su rostro. Todo eso parecía estar en cámara lenta. Guruclef no podía creer lo que pasaba... Marina, su querida Marina, había salvado su vida y la de Trevor. Y ahora estaba frente a el.

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Paris suspiro, siempre creyo que cuando Anahis devolviera los poderes y sentimientos de Marina correria a sus brazos y le pedir

Paris suspiro, siempre creyó firmemente que cuando Anahis devolviera los poderes y sentimientos de Marina, correría a sus brazos y le pediría que volvieran a estar juntos. Mas eso no había pasado, la aparición de la peliazul habia desencadenado un alboroto en el castillo, el mismo céfiro se revolvió de alegría al sentir a la guerrera del agua de vuelta, devolviéndole el equilibrio a su medio ambiente. Ascot y Caldina habían bailado y celebrado durante horas, mandando a quienes les interrumpieran derechito al demonio.

El peliverde vio a Anahis pasar a la enfermería, sin siquiera molestarse en verle. Latins se puso de pie a su lado, entendía lo que pasaba; mas el en cambio se sentía un estúpido por haber terminado con Lucy, cuando el mismo Cleff les habia explicado que Marina no solo habia depositado la magia sino algunos de sus sentimientos para mantener el poder de agua con vida.

Trevor entraba y salia de la habitación , no estaba seguro si confesarle a todos que el era el chico del mundo místico, que había conquistado a Marina y casi muere por ella; de no haber sido enviado a ese mundo… y si no poseyera esa gran fuerza de voluntad.

Mi querida niña…- hablo una voz sabia y llena de amor. La peliazul levanto la vista, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que le miraban calidamente. Se irguió tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo.

¿seres?.- pregunto mientras estiraba su mano hacia el pequeño dragón que era sostenido por el gran guru.

Así es mi niña.- la chica extendió sus brazos y el pequeño dragón salto a estos, la calidez embargo a marina… era tan diferente a ser consolada por Lucy… era como estar en el agua, la corriente parecia llevarse sus penas.

Seres!!.- exclamo la chica.- no sabes cuanto te extrañe… cuanto te necesite en esos momentos.-

Lo se…- hablo el machin.- yo nunca he dejado tu lado, siempre he estado en tu corazón, por eso cuando desapareciste y tus recuerdos de aquellos momentos llegaron a mi. No pude soportarlo, me transforme en estatua, esperando que el dolor desapareciera, mas nunca lo hizo. Solo se quedo en pausa; cuando recupere la vida el dolor seguía ahí… y hasta que esta herida no se cierre con el tiempo, aun sentiré tu dolor; porque yo como tu guardián no solo comparto tus alegrías y triunfos sino también tus derrotas y tus penas. – el corazón de Marina brinco de alegría, la calidez de las palabras de seres embargaban su pecho.

Guruclef sonrio, aunque la duda asaltaba su mente y corazón ¿conocía Marina la identidad de Trevor?¿Debía obviar el hecho de que el chico que había muerto por Marina estaba ahí e intentar conquistar el corazón de la peliazul?. Guruclef sacudió su cabeza, eso era demasiado confuso… quién quiera que halla dicho que el gran Guru de céfiro debería tener todas las respuestas estaba equivocado, muy equivocado. El pelilavanda observo a Trevor que aun no se decidía entre entrar o no a la habitación de Marina. La puerta se abrió, Anahis y Lucy salieron de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su querida amiga estaba con vida, aunque no podían evitar sentir pena por los padres de esta.

-Mi niña!.- los gritos de Caldina paso entre los presentes, seguida por Ascot.-

- Caldina!.- llamo Guruclef con la clara intención de detener a la sexy morena, pero la mirada de esta le hizo pasar saliva.- no, nada.

¡Caldina la ahogas!. – la voz del castaño salio de la habitación.

¡perdóname mi niña!.- se escucho el grito de Caldina.- no pude contenerme.- la suave risa de Marina recorrió los pasillos, captando la atención de Trevor y Guruclef, un sonrojo se acomodo en las mejillas de ambos.

El chico del mundo místico paso saliva, su corazón había latido desbocado al escuchar la risa de su querida Marina. Eso era una Señal, debía decirle a su querida sirena quien era él. Guruclef sonrío y la determinación brillo en sus ojos, el amor era algo muy misterioso, no podía negar cuanto amaba a su querida niña y por eso no se iba a resignar, lucharía por ganarse el amor de la peliazul.

Fin del Capitulo.

Ya se que no tengo vergüenza alguna… y no, no estaba muerta. Andaba de parranda por Europa. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en México lindo y querido.


	8. Chapter 8

Habia pasado una semana desde que Marina habia vuelto con ellos, seres permanecio todo este tiempo con la forma de un pequeño dragón, paseando por el palacio. Anahis observo al dragón sorprendida, este perseguía a Nicona por el salon del trono; una gota recorrió su frente, eran tal para cual… mordió su labio, sentía un poco de celos, al ver como el lazo entre Marina y su Mashin se hacia mas fuerte cada día… mientras que ella y Windom.

celosa, mi niña del mundo místico.- retumbo la sabia voz de Windom en su cabeza, las mejillas de Anahis ardieron.

Un poco".- confeso. Escucho la risa del mashin y a los pocos segundos una hermosa y pequeña ave color azul se materializo en sus brazos, la rubia pego un pequeño salto. Una vez recuperada de la impresión abrazo a la pequeña ave, era un alivio tenerle ahí; A pesar de que una semana habia pasado, no habia logrado reunir el valor para hablar con Paris, cada que lo encontraba no podía evitar salir corriendo.

El grito alegre de Lucy le trajo a la realidad, Guruclef trataba de calmarla pero la chica corría detrás de un pequeño cachorro de León, tan rojo y calido como el fuego. Anahis sonrio, al parecer no era la única celosa. Marina se levanto con cuidado, a pesar de que la herida en su hombro se habia cerrado con magia, aun tenia unos cuantos moretones, Guruclef le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación; el cuerpo de Marina no habia aceptado del todo la magia curativa de Anahis, ¿seria por que la chica aun no tenia toda su magia? Observo a Trevor con reproche ¿por qué no le entregaba su magia a marina?¿que no la amaba?. Marina trastabillo y todos en el salon le miraron asustados, la chica caería al suelo. Pero los fuertes brazos de Trevor le detuvieron con suavidad. La chica le observo fijamente y sacudió su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Yo.. puedo sola.- la chica se separo bruscamente de el, y ahora quien detuvo su caída fue el gran guru.

¡Marina!.- le regaño Anahis.- ¡deja de ser tan orgullosa! ¡nadie te culpara o mirara mal si aceptas que no puedes sola!

La chica asintió con las mejillas coloradas. Pero aun así se separo lentamente de los dos chicos. Tal vez si necesitaba ayuda, pero… le dolía estar cerca de clef… y le rompía el corazón estar junto a Trevor; cada que veía al rubio, solo podía pensar una y otra vez en como Devon habia perdido la vida por su culpa… ¡no podía permitirse ser débil!

Marina!.- saludo Ascot, iluminando el rostro de la peliazul, un pinchazo lleno de celos atravesó el pecho del gran guru y de su aprendiz. Marina sonrio y se lanzo a los brazos de Ascot. ¡adoraba al castaño!¡era como su hermano menor! Y sabia que el le quería de la misma manera, eso le tranquilizaba, era como si una nueva familia le acogiera en sus brazos. – mis amigos quieren verte.- dijo con alegría. La chica asintió, ella tambien queria verlos. Su corazon se llenaba de calidez cada que alguien le recibia con una sonrisa como la de Ascot, hasta primavera le habia sonreido cuando se encontraron. El dolor en su pecho se calmaba y la paz le envargaba de inmediato.

Marina suspiro y seres le observo desde su regazo.

sucedió algo que te molesto?.- pregunto con calidez.

No.- negó la chica con suavidad.- es mi culpa que Anahis y Lucy tengan tantos problemas con Paris y Latins ¿verdad? NO debí depositar mi magia en ellas.

No digas eso!.- el pequeño dragón se levanto.- ¡si en verdad se aman, ellos solucionaran sus problemas!.

Pero

Nada de peros.- le reprendió el dragón.- si hubieras decidido morir en lugar de luchar por seguir con vida, tus amigas no te lo habrían perdonado…. ¡ni yo!. Así que deja de auto compadecerte.- le reprendió el dragón. La chica le observo y rompio el silencio con una sonora carcajada, ¡solo seres lograba meterla en cintura! Ni siquiera el enano de Cleff lo lograba.

Trevor paso saliva, tenia que intentar acercarse a Marina.

Hola.- saludo

Hola.- respondió la peliazul, sin voltear a observarle. Trevor sonrio tenuemente. Así habia sido… cuando se reencontró con Marina, en el instituto.

La chica no se habia dignado a mirarle ni siquiera de reojo… a el! Uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela, bueno, eso habia escuchado por ahí. Sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado, bajo la sombra del viejo cerezo.

¡que te propones!¡yo llegue primero!.- reclamo la peliazul.

El chico sonrio y negó suavemente.- yo llegue primero.

¡Eso no es verdad! ¡cuando yo llegue no había nadie!¡no te vi por ningún lado!

Si hubieras levantado la cabeza tal vez me habrías visto.- dijo mientras señalaba la gran rama sobre sus cabezas. La chica se sonrojo, ella habia sido la intrusa.

Ya me voy.- se levanto pero la mano del chico le detuvo

¡No!.- exclamo

¿qué?.-

no es necesario, la sombra del cerezo es muy grande y tu… no eres mala compañía, Marina – la manera tan suave en que pronuncio su nombre, atrajeron su atención completamente, observo los ojos miles del chico fijamente y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-

tu tampoco eres mala compañía.- murmuro y tomo asiento junto al chico, ladeo su rostro y con una gran sonrisa pronuncio el nombre del chico.- Devon.-

Marina sacudió su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y se levanto con esfuerzo… ¡no quería, que Trevor se atreviera siquiera a intentar ocupar los recuerdos de Devon! ¡ no lo permitiría! Avanzo sin molestarse a verle, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. El chico le observo partir.

Tanto me amas…- murmuro con voz triste, "no", respondió una voz en su cabeza "ella no te ama a ti, Ama al chico que responde al nombre de Devon, ¡no a esta figura que has elegido no abandonar!" el rubio palideció. Eso era verdad… ¡todo aun estaba muy reciente! Talvez… debía decirle la verdad… decirle que el era Devon!.

Marina entro al baño, necesitaba calmarse… necesitaba… observo su hombro, un manchon oscuro se extendía por su ropa, la retiro con esfuerzo, encontrandose con las vendas manchadas de sangre. paso saliva ¿por qué habia vuelto a aparecer?... respiro profundo tratando de que su magia se tranquilizarse. La herida se cerro lentamente. Mordió su labio, tenia que mantenerse calmada… porque por alguna razón, su cuerpo no quería responder a la magia curativa de Anahis.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta… ¡no me maten! ¡no tengo escusa! ¡espero que lo disfruten!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo

¡Marina!.- grito Devon desde la sombra del cerezo, la chicao corrió hacia el sin dudarlo. Tenía que decirle que había Ganado el primer lugar en el torneo nacional de esgrima.

Hola, Devon.- saludo con las mejillas rojas, hacia un tiempo que sus piernas se ponían como gelatina cuando se acercaba al castaño. "es amor".- grito una voz desde el fondo de su mente. Las mejillas de marina se encendieron por centésima vez esa semana.

Hola.- dijo con una Hermosa sonrisa.- y saco una Hermosa rosa roja.- felicidades.- dijo con seguridad y cariño.- eres muy ruda para ser tan Hermosa.- Marina se sintió derretir y tomo la Hermosa rosa entre sus dedos.

Gracias.- dijo apenada, con sus ojos ocultos detrás de su fleco, no sabía que mas hacer… ¿debía decirle los efectos que ocasionaba al tenerle cerca? Mordió su labios.- yo… lo siento no se qué…- dijo muerta de los nervios, el castaño sonrió con ternura.- que hacer…- murmuro con voz entrecortara. Sintió como la mano del chico levantaba suavemente su mentón, permitiéndole apreciar los zafiros profundos llenos de emociones.-

- pero yo si.- murmuro con seguridad.- Te amo.- dijo con firmeza antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica. El sonido de una tormenta despertó a Marina de su hermoso sueño. Retiro un par de lagrimas, extrañaba mucho a Devon. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento revolvió su largo cabello, la peliazul levanto el rostro encontrándose con algo que jamás creyó ver desde que habían derrotado a Devonair… el cielo de céfiro estaba cubierto de nubes de tormenta. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?... palideció la chica mientras se hacía ovillo debajo de un gran árbol buscando refugio. Sujeto con fuerza su cabeza… había ido a un día de campo con todos los chicos…

Flash back.

Anahis y Paris caminaban alejados de los demás, al igual que lucy y Latins. Marina les observo de reojo, perdida en sus pensamientos. La mano de Ascot en su hombro le saco de su mundo. El castaño le sonrió cálidamente trayéndole bienestar de inmediato.

¡Ya estamos aquí!.- canturreo Caldina mientras hacia una especie de danza con la canasta del picnic en mano.

¡no hagas eso Caldina! Tiraras todo.- recrimino el castaño a la sexy morena. Quien solo le mostro la lengua en respuesta. – vengan a comer tortolos!.- grito caldina mientras extendía el mantel a cuadros.- Anahis y Lucy estaban rojas como cerezas, y Marina solo pudo atinar en reír. Todos le observaron enternecidos, hacia tanto que no escuchaban la risa de la guerrera del agua. Seres salto de los brazos de marina, para comenzar a jugar con wimdom y lexus (no puedo recordar como le llaman en la serie… solo en el ova, si alguien sabe por fa dígame), Marina observo al pequeño dragón correr arregle por los campos… el también merecía ser feliz y dejar de cargar con todo el peso que ella deposito sobre el, la comida transcurrió con normalidad o al menos eso se suponía, el castaño hizo una pequeña mueca de asco… el ambiente se había tornado tan cursi, que el estomago se le estaba cerrando. El rubio le observo de reojo, el estaba completamente de acuerdo con el castaño. Hasta Guruclef quien al principio había visto la escena con añoranza, deseando algún día ser partícipe de una. Ya tenía una pequeña mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Marina oprimió con fuerza su falda, porque ver a sus amigas tan felices le hacía sentir tan mal?... observo a Latins abrazar protectoramente a Lucy, mientras que parís le daba de comer a Anahis que estaba sumamente avergonzada. Mientras que Caldina y Ráfaga era una historia sumamente diferente, esos dos se daban tiernos besos debes en cuando. Marina dejo su plato a un lado, sin ser perdida de vista por los 3 chicos solteros en el día de campo.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto haciendo que todos le observaran, Marina se sonrojo. ¡Ascot era un indiscreto!. Se acerco a él.

- a donde se va sola.- dijo con las mejillas rojas y sin más se dirigió al baño portátil que Nicona había traído con ella. Todos regresaron su atención a la comida, tal vez era mejor no presionar a marina tanto.

- sostuvo con fuerza la perilla de la puerta… el aire le faltaba nuevamente. Sentía tantos celos, tanta envidia, tanto odio… ¡odiaba a los asesinos de sus padres!¡a esos monstruos que le arrebataron todo.. su felicidad, su familia… su mundo. Levanto el rostro, tenia que salir de ahí… no podía más, ver a todos tan felices solo le hacían añorar todo. Salió corriendo lejos del pequeño campamento, muy pronto se interno en el bosque, tropezó con una rama y rodo colina abajo. Y ahí se quedo, derramando lagrimas por su amor perdido… sumergiéndose en recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

Fin del flash back.

Así fue como había llegado ahí… pero la verdad, no tenia deseos de volver con ellos.

La tormenta en céfiro tomo más fuerza, Guruclef observo por la ventana del pequeño refugio improvisado que Nicona había conjurado. Se sentía tan estúpido por no haberse percatado de la ausencia de marina, hasta que la tormenta se desato. Las ramas de los arboles crujían debido al terrible viento. Anahis sujeto sus oídos, céfiro gritaba asustado por la fuerte tormenta que se acercaba. Lucy se abrazo a Latins, quien le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

Tenemos que encontrarla pronto.- exclamo Caldina al borde del llanto, es peligroso para ella estar ahí afuera…

Y es peligroso para nosotros que ella sigua en este estado.- comento Guruclef con tristeza.

¿a qué te refieres Clef?- preguntó Ascot preocupado, Trevor mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, el sabia a que se refería Guruclef.

¡Que te lo explique Trevor, después de todo es su culpa!.- todos observaron sorprendidos al rubio que solo bajo los hombros y el rostro avergonzado.- ¿no es así Devon?.- Anahis y Lucy observaron al rubio anonadadas… ahora que lo decían el chico era idéntico… salvo por el color de ojos y cabello así como esa horrible cicatriz. La rubia palideció, esa cicatriz… estaba formada por el par de alas que le faltaban al dragón que llego a aparecer en su mejilla. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Trevor, su cabello se torno castaño por unos segundos y esos ojos que inclusive a ellas les hacía temblar. Todas las chicas presentes ahogaron un suspiro al ver a Devon de pie frente a ellas. Caldina estaba maravillada, su pequeña había elegido a un chico tan lindo como el… podía ver su alma pura y llena de amor a través de esos ojos chocolates tan cálidos, derramo un par de lagrimas… su pequeña sería tan feliz cuando volviera a encontrar a esa persona tan especial.

El viento sacudió con fuerza el pequeño refugio, todos cayeron al suelo, el castaño cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, ¡todo eso era su culpa!... tenía que encontrar a Marina lo más pronto posible… no podía volver a ser la causa de su tristeza.

Fin del capitulo.

¡no me maten! ;_; jeje aquí esta… ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos observaron a Trevor o debian decir Devon anonadados, la boca de Ascot tocaba el suelo. El amor de Marina estuvo todo ese tiempo frente a ella. Sintio la furia arder y se lanzo contra el rubio.

¡ascot! – exclamo Anahis horrorizada, a pesar de haber luchado tanto, no podia soportar ver a sus amigos pelear, eso no era bueno. Rafaga los separo después de que el castaño le propinara un fuerte golpe al chico que continuaba en el suelo.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- reclamo Anahis con las manos en la cintura.

Se lo merecia.- grito el castaño, un par de lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Talvez se viera como un adulto, pero aun era un niño pequeño. Su enamoramiento por marina fue real… su primer amor. El primer amor de un niño pequeño. Ahora se habia convertido en un amor diferente, mas no por eso menos importante. Marina se habia transformado en su hermana mayor… - Marina a sufrido lo inombrable por ti… y tu, tu solo te mantuviste alejada de ella. ¡¿ese es el amor que Lucy y Anahis decian que profesabas por ella?.- el rubio mordio su labio con fuerza… no es que el quisiera ocultar la verdad.

Yo… yo… no tenia todos mis recuerdos hasta que ellas llegaron a cefiro.- contuvo sus lagrimas. El poder de marina que abitaba en el, se descontrolo y les transporto a sus recuerdos.

Flash back

Devon avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tarareaba la canción de moda en la escuela. Varios chicos le saludaron, y se detuvo consternado al ver a Marina palidecer mientras leía una carta. La arrugo con fuerza y mordió su labio, tratando de contener un par de lágrimas.

¿sucede algo malo?.- pregunto la voz angelical que Lucy recordaba de sus sueños.

Yo…- Marina se revolvió asustada. El chico se acerco a ella y tomo la carta entre sus manos.

lo van a atrapar.- tomo el rostro de Marina entre sus manos.- lo superaremos juntos.- la peliazul asintió sonrojadísima.- vamos, te acompaño a casa.- la chica asintió y sonrío ampliamente. - ¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy en la tarde?.- pregunto mientras subían al volvo s40 de Trevor. La chica le sonrío.

voy a reunirme con Lucy y Anahis.- dijo con una sonrisa.

El auto se estaciono frente a la puerta principal de la Mansión Ryuzaki (no estoy muy segura). La chica se despidió de su novio con un tierno beso en la frente, sorprendiendo al castaño.

Y eso?.- pregunto sonrojado.

No lo se.- dijo con las mejillas rojas la Peliazul.

El chico sonrío y arranco el coche. Llevaba varios minutos manejando cuando se percato de varios coches que comenzaron a seguirle. Primero palideció pero segundos después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa confiada. Esos tipos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Si no había elegido la carrera de conductor nascar fue por que era el único heredero de su familia. Piso el acelerador dispuesto a quitarse a esos sujetos de encima. Después de varios minutos de una persecución casi policiaca, el chico se deshizo de sus perseguidores. Vago un rato tratando de calmarse. Tomo su cel y marco al investigador privado que llevaba el caso. Hablo un par de minutos con el y quedaron en encontrarse en un punto estratégico. Tenían que hablar. El chico llego al lugar unos minutos antes que el detective. El sonido y el frío del metal en su nuca le hicieron palidecer. ¿Cómo le habían encontrado?. Un grito de dolor y todo lo que siguió fue oscuridad. Anahis cubrió sus oídos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. No podía ver lo que seguía… y todos en el lugar también asi lo desearon…. Muy pronto los recuerdos se desvanecieron. Quedando solo Trevor frente a ellos, el chico derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Ascot se sintió mal contigo mismo, el chico había revivido su muerte…

La tormenta aumento de intensidad, abriendo la puerta del pequeño refugio. Trevor palideció y pudo sentir claramente el dolor de su querida Marina, el chico salio corriendo de ahí… su cabello cada vez se tornaba más castaño. Guru Clef palideció, al ver como la sangre comenzaba manchar el rostro del chico. ¡¿Qué había hecho?!. Trevor se levanto tambaleante y salio corriendo por la puerta, los presentes tardaron de en reaccionar. Y esos segundos fueron irremplazables, pues la tormenta formo una especie de tornado a su alrededor, dejándoles en el ojo del huracán. Una cosa era segura marina no les quería junto a ellos.

Devon avanzo guiado por su corazón hacia su Marina. Avanzo con esfuerzo, su cuerpo ya no le respondía igual, el dolor había regresado. Siguió avanzando por el bosque cuando finalmente dio con un enorme árbol a las orillas de un barranco, el mar sonaba metros abajo alborotado al igual que el viento. ¡Gritando de dolor.

Marina!.- grito rompiendo el aullar del viento, la chica levanto su rostro encontrándose frente a frente con el chico que amaba. El tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que el viento. Todo sonido desapareció. La guerrera del agua cubrió sus labios con sus manos, conteniendo el llanto y corrió hacia el chico. Se unió a el en un fuerte abrazo que ilumino todo el cielo. Y la tormenta ceso repentinamente.

Todos salieron en busca de Marina y Devon al ver como el remolino se desvanecía rápidamente. El peso de Devon fue demasiado para el… pudo sentir como la herida en su hombro desaparecía al igual que el dolor ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!, busco el rostro del castaño… se encontró con esos ojos chocolates llenos de dolor y amor… Amor por ella…

¿Por qué?.- pregunto con voz temblorosa, llena dolor. La sangre manchaba el rostro de Devon.- ¡¡¿Por qué?!!!.- grito la peliazul.- a penas nos reencontramos…- grito la chica abrazándose a el… no le importaba mancharse de sangre… ¡solo quería sentirle cerca.!-

Te amo…- dijo con firmeza mientras abrazaba lentamente a la chica con todo lo que sus fuerzas permitían. –

¡quédate conmigo!.- grito marina, el castaño esbozo una débil sonrisa. –

Sabes, que eso no puede ser.- dijo con dificultad, su vista se estaba nublando. Mas aun así no dejaba de observar el rostro de Marina, que a pesar de las lagrimas lucia tan hermosa como la recordaba… finalmente era la marina que el conocía y amaba. Sonrío débilmente.- bésame.- murmuro con suavidad. Marina dejo correr mas lagrimas, esa era su despedida… ¡no quería despedirse, pero sabia que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda la vida!, se inclino y unió sus labios con los de Devon, el viento se arremolino a su alrededor revolviendo sus largos cabellos. Guruclef y todos los chicos observaron la escena sorprendidos, la mano de Devon que acariciaba el rostro de marina callo a su costado suavemente. La peliazul comenzó a llorar con fuerza ahí, abrazada del castaño. Todos le observaron de lejos durante varios minutos, la chica parecía estar desahogando todo su dolor. Seres observaba de pie a un lado del gran doushi de cefiro. Y se acerco lentamente a la chica, poco a poco recupero su tamaño normal, Guruclef observo a la imponente criatura, Algo estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de Debon se desvaneció en bellas burbujas de mar que se arremolinaron una ultima vez alrededor de marina… la chica sonrío levemente, esa era la ultima despedida… se levanto con lentitud apoyándose en el imponente dragón azul. Siguiendo el camino de las brillantes y traslucida burbujas, se detuvo a orillas de este y se volvió sobre su eje para observar fijamente a sus amigos y "familia", le sonrío con suavidad, la tristeza resplandecía en sus ojos, pero ahora podían apreciar una gran paz en ellos, que parecía reflejarse en el mar y en todo céfiro. la chica dio un paso hacia atrás. Lucy y Anahis le observaron sin entender… sin querer comprenderlo. Otro paso mas y Guruclef avanzo con rapidez hacia ella, pero sus dedos solo rozaron los de la chica que se precipitó al vacío, el mar pareció recibirla con gusto brindándole una hermosa cola, y sus cabellos azul claro se oscurecieron en un azul rey impresionante. La sirena más hermosa que Clef había visto, seres tomo la forma de un dragón marino y siguió a la guerrera acantilado a bajo. El pelilavanda se dejo caer, las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, jamás se imagino que marina poseyera tal fuerza de voluntad, para transformarse en sirena a si misma y bloquear cualquier magia que impidiera sus planes. Observo la figura del gran dragón perderse en las profundidades del mar. Supo que esa había sido la despedida.

Lucy comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, al final no habían sido suficiente para ayudar a su amiga, Marina no había confiado en ellos para que le ayudaran a sanar su corazón. Caldina se acerco a ella y le abrazo suavemente.

Sabes… no es que ella no nos ame.- dijo con tono maternal.- nos ama tanto que prefirió hacer este viaje para sanar su corazón.- dijo con calidez sorprendiendo a todos.- si tu corazón estuviese así de roto… seguramente emprenderías un viaje así. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, ella volverá a nosotros cuando este lista para amar y ser amada de nuevo.-

Marina y seres se internaron en lo profundo del océano, llevando con ellos la paz que ahora embargaba a la peliazul, la corriente marina se llevaba con ella todo el dolor, y lentamente hacia mas suaves los bordes filosos en su roto corazón. Seguramente con el paso del tiempo este volvería a ser tan o inclusive mas fuerte que antes.

Guruclef se levanto con lentitud, su mirada fija en el horizonte, el cielo había vuelto ha ser claro y calmado, así como el mar que reflejaba con alegría el brillo del sol. Parecía que por el momento esto era lo mejor para todos. La guerrera del agua, su hermosa sirena estaba mejor… y siempre podría saber su estado de ánimo al ver el mar. Camino lentamente alejándose de ese barranco, todos sus amigos le sonrieron levemente; quizás marina volvería algún día y ese día le recibirían con una gran sonrisa. Caldina sonrío en sus adentros, ella le daría un par de coscorrones.

Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo

Todos observaban a la chica de pie frente a ellos, con sus cabellos azules resplandeciendo, su mirada un poco avergonzada, portando el atuendo de hacia 1 año. Avanzo con la seguridad y elegancia que siempre le caracterizaron, mojando el pasillo a su paso y se abrazo de la rubia que se aferro a ella sin decir nada más. Caldina permaneció de pie, en shock observando a Marina abrazar con fuerza a Anaís.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió permitiendo que el gran guru saliera al pasillo; donde permaneció en silencio sin perder de vista a la recién llegada. El pelilavanda perdió el habla completamente, Persea salio de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa. Lucy estaba a salvo, algo hacia unos instantes había logrado traer paz y calma a la guerrera del fuego. La rubia observo a Marina con los ojos abiertos como platos. La peliazul lucia tan diferente… había un aura de madurez que emanaba de ella y traia paz a todos los presentes. Avanzo con lentitud hacia ella, sin percatarse de que era la única que habia sido capaz de superar el shock de ver a la peliazul. Levanto su mano recorriendo las mejillas de la peliazul y se sintió perderse dentro de lo profundo de sus ojos. Llevo la mano a su pecho, se sentía asombrada, no había muestras de la niña que ella conoció cuando se enfrentaron a Devonair… y tampoco había señas de la chica con el Corazón roto que todos le describieron había llegado durante su ausencia. Sonrió tenuemente.

bienvenida.- murmuro la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estoy en casa.- murmuro la peliazul en respuesta con aquella Mirada avergonzada con la que había entrado al palacio. – lamento la tardanza.- sonrió mas ampliamente. Caldina dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mientras cubría sus labios con sus manos tratando de ahogar el llanto de alegría al ver a su pequeña sonreír de esa manera. Corrió al encuentro de la peliazul envolviéndole a ella y Anahis en un calido abrazo. Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que tenia que darle un par de zapes, pero ya lo haría mas tarde. Nicona salto emocionada por el pequeño pasillo, seguida de primavera. Latins sonrió levemente, mostrando su agradecimiento por estar ahí por Lucy.

Fin del capitulo…

Ya se que me quieren matar, se que dije Umi: azul y profundo iba a ser un clef x Umi…. Y no se me ha olvidado, ya ven no andaba muerta solo parrandeando por ahí, ahora que ya estoy de vuelta retomare todas mis historias. Ahora si… jeje Oficialmente inicia el ClefXUmi


	12. Chapter 12

Guruclef se dejo caer en su cama, ¡Marina! Su marina habia vuelto. El no habia dejado de amarla todo ese tiempo… pero, ese era precisamente el problema… el tiempo. Este lo sana todo y borra muchas cosas. ¿qué si marina habia superado la muerte de su querido Devon? Eso no significaba que el amor hacia el habia brotado mágicamente. Sacudió su cabello con fuerza, no sonaba para nada como él. Se levanto de pronto asustando a sora, la mascota que Ascot le habia regalado cuando Marina se fue al mar. El pequeño felino maúllo y se acomodo en su piernas.

¡eres un cobarde!.—se burlo la voz en su cabeza.—ahora tienes el camino libre para conquistarla. Guruclef sonrió levemente y se estiro en su cama, mejor descansaría. El día de mañana comenzaría su plan de 35 pasos para… soltó una carcajada, ya no debía ponerle tanta atención a Ferio.

En las profundidades del bosque, una hermosa y fría mansión se erguía imponente, el sonido de los pasos rompieron el silencio de los pasillos.

¡esta aquí!.—exclamo esa voz en la oscuridad, al abrir las puertas de su estudio. – la guerrera del agua a regresado.—sonrío levemente, para encontrarse con el observaba su espejo mágico, donde la imagen de las tres guerreras hablando en la habitación de Lucy resplandecía levemente. Su plan al fin podía ser completado.

Marina sonrío ampliamente mientras abrazaba a Lucy.—

Jamás espere regresar y enterarme que tendría un sobrino, no perdieron el tiempo.— se burlo la peliazul.

¡Marina!—exclamo Lucy avergonzada para recostarse en su cama.—

será mejor que la dejen descansar—les sugirió Latins, la verdad no entendía como el embarazo de Lucy se habia vuelto delicado de repente. El primer trimestre era el mas peligroso y todo fue muy bien. Pero, de unos días para acá, la vitalidad de Lucy se vio reducida drásticamente y hubo un pequeño desprendimiento de placenta. Ahora Lucy no podía dejar la cama hasta finalizar el embarazo, aunque lo mas probable es que el bebe naciera prematuro.

¡hasta mañana Lucy!.—exclamo marina y salio de la habitación colgada del brazo de Anahis.—

estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta.—hablo Anahis rompiendo el silencio de los pasillos.—te extrañe mucho.—comenzó a llorar.—

no llores Anahis.—le abrazo marina.—lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo.—la rubia nego.—

no te disculpes!.—exclamo para abrazarla con fuerza.—todo este tiempo no puede decírtelo. ¡perdóname! Debí hacer caso a todos los rumores que corrían entre los miembros de la elite.—

shhh.—le consoló marina.- ¡yo tampoco habría creído eso!.—limpio sus lagrimas.—jamás creería que las personas que conocimos desde niñas, tratarían de hacerle daño a un miembro de su circulo social…- la peliazul callo.—además, si mi familia, "la mas poderosa de Japón"—Anahis observo a Marina fijamente, era cierto… Los Ryuzaki eran estúpidamente ricos, su familia era "decente" comparada a ellos.—no pudimos defendernos de esos tipos, no te mortifiques.—le sonrío.—se que mis padres fueron felices hasta el ultimo momento… y que me amaron siempre. Devon también lo fue, y ahora debe estar revoloteando en el cielo. Pero una cosa es cierta, los planes de esas personas jamás se realizaran; creo que esa es una perfecta retribución.—la rubia la observo fijamente sin comprender.—nunca podrán poner una mano en la fortuna Riuzaky y mucho menos en todas sus acciones. ¡mi padre era muy listo!.—exclamo la peliazul.— esos tontos, su legado solo se multiplicara y ellos no podrán hacer nada para apropiarse de el.—le dijo con seriedad.—pero, ya no hablemos de esas cosas.—sonrio para comenzar a tararear una canción.

Marina.—hablo Anahis.—

¿qué?.—la peliazul se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. La rubia sacudió su cabeza, no cabía duda de que si estuvieran en la tierra, marina seria capaz de llevar a adelante las empresas de sus padres.—

¿puedo dormir contigo?.—le pregunto la rubia.

¡claro!. Haremos una pijamada.- Anahis rió ante la declaración de la peliazul, era una realidad que marina habia cambiado. Pero, ella también lo habia hecho. creyó que encontraría a la vieja niña que estaba enamorada de Clef, pero, ¡no! aunque ahí tampoco estaba la chica que amaba a Devon. Era curioso, la manera de amar a cada persona era diferente.

Fin del capitulo

¡no puedo creer que haya pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que actualice! Lo mas probable es que sus deseos por mi sangre se hallan incrementado ;_;. Lo lamento, pero, al fin estoy retomando mi historia de Marina, espero hacer lo mismo con algunas que también deje abandonadas.

Saludos y gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
